


Выходной в бойцовском клубе

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn





	Выходной в бойцовском клубе

Сквало был гордым человеком. Когда его отряд впервые за полгода уступил на тренировке отряду Солнца, гордость не позволила ему обвинить людей. Он прекрасно знал, что сам запустил план тренировок из-за личных проблем. Поэтому нехотя повернулся к Луссурии и спросил, чем они теперь займутся. Проигранные выходные были подходящей расплатой за пренебрежение обязанностями.  
  
На этот раз Луссурия не потребовал ни визита в морг, ни билетов в оперу. Он сунул Сквало в руки дорожную сумку, посадил их обоих в самолет до Буэнос-Айреса и следующие восемь часов распинался о лучшем клубе южного полушария, где проводят бои без правил. К середине полета Сквало наконец решил, что могло быть и хуже, выпил «маргариту» и расслабился.  
  
Клуб оказался не такой уж дырой, хотя и находился глубоко в джунглях. К нему вела грамотно отпугивающая туристов дорога — очень скучная, но усыпанная указателями, как выехать к ближайшим туристическим маршрутам. Других машин они по пути не встретили: похоже, метод работал, и до заведения добирались только те, кто знал, куда едет.  
  
Помещение клуба было вырублено прямо в скале, создавая иллюзию древнего храма, где проходят кровавые жертвоприношения. Судя по описанию, это было близко к истине.  
  
— Наверху есть комнаты, — сказал Луссурия, заехав на небольшую открытую стоянку. — Бои начнутся, когда стемнеет, хочешь пока освежиться?  
  
Сквало помотал головой: его все еще мутило после поездки и перелета, хотелось немного побыть снаружи. Луссурия забрал их вещи и ушел заселяться, а он все сидел в джипе, наблюдая, как закатное солнце наползает на темную корку деревьев. По привычке он прикидывал, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы прочесать окрестности.  
  
— Ты смотришь на джунгли так пристально, что они могут загореться. — Луссурия откинулся на капот и сдвинул на лоб очки. — Только не говори, что собираешься и тут броситься на поиски своего мальчика.  
  
Сквало посмотрел на него почти с благодарностью.  
  
— Выключи мамочку, — посоветовал он, выбираясь наконец из машины. — Никто не найдет Каваллоне, если он этого не хочет. Я просто убиваю время.  
  
Луссурия пожал плечами.  
  
— Твое прошлое хобби нравилось мне больше. После охоты на мечников ты возвращался не таким разочарованным.  
  
— Я же просил, — скривился Сквало. — Пошли лучше выпьем.

  


Хотя Луссурия говорил, что был здесь только однажды, в клубе его явно помнили и уважали. Бармен с удовольствием перекинулся с ним парой фраз, прежде чем указать на свободный столик. Похоже, хороших бойцов здесь узнавали сразу. Сквало тоже удостоился парочки внимательных взглядов, но сделал вид, что не заметил. Сегодня ему не хотелось драться, он собирался пить и смотреть.  
  
Смотреть, однако, было особо не на что. Обычное полутемное помещение, прохладное из-за толстых каменных стен, и парочка любопытных туристов в углу, которых не отпугнула дорога. Ни ринга, ни бойцов, ни букмекеров с красотками. Сквало отхлебнул из своего стакана и глянул на Луссурию.  
  
— Дело, конечно, твое, но черный зал в Генуе лучше. Там даже иногда дерутся.  
  
Луссурия вернул очки на глаза и склонился к Сквало с ласковой улыбкой.  
  
— Ты проиграл мне все выходные. Еще раз обидишь этот клуб — и я заставлю тебя лично отвезти мои покупки в Италию.  
  
Сквало передернуло. Его вполне устраивало, что он почти ничего не знал о сексуальных пристрастиях Луссурии, и совершенно не хотелось знакомиться с ними ближе. Теперь стало понятно, зачем они забрались так далеко от дома. Найти место, где торгуют мертвецами подходящего Луссурии качества, было нелегко.  
  
— Выпивка тут неплохая, — примирительно сказал он, снова поднимая стакан. Луссурия удовлетворенно кивнул и отодвинулся.  
  
— Вот и ладненько. Не торопись, у нас есть минут двадцать, пока бармен не избавится от лишних глаз.  
  
Сквало кивнул и вернулся к выпивке, говорить не хотелось. Он не позволял себе напиваться с тех пор, как все полетело к черту, самое время наверстать. Луссурия молча сидел рядом и мечтательно улыбался, поглядывая на бармена. Если он и хотел устроить Сквало каникулы, это точно не было его главной целью.  
  
Они успели выпить по паре стаканов, прежде чем туристы неосторожно попытались заказать что-то у бармена. Тот ловко подменил их купюры на поддельные и устроил по этому поводу роскошный скандал. Бедняги так растерялись, что едва сообразили сбежать, когда он отошел от стойки «позвонить в полицию».  
  
Как только стих шум мотора, бармен бросил трубку и подошел к их столику.  
  
— Извините за ожидание, сеньоры, хозяин не любит, когда по заведению болтаются посторонние. Вы желаете посмотреть сегодняшние бои?  
  
— Желаем, Алехандро, желаем, — подтвердил Луссурия, поднимаясь из-за стола и потягиваясь. — Сегодня платит мой друг, все счета смело выставляй ему.  
  
— Не все, — возразил Сквало. Он мог оплатить номер и билеты, но были вещи, которые он покупать не собирался.  
  
Луссурия рассмеялся и хлопнул его по спине.  
  
— Я уже заплатил за свои сувениры, не дергайся. Постарайся немного повеселиться сегодня, твоя угрюмость достала даже босса.  
  
— Она меня самого достала, — признался Сквало, поднимаясь со стула. — Показывай свой знаменитый клуб, не тут же вы деретесь.  
  
О том, что Занзас справляется с последствиями войны лучше него, Сквало предпочитал не думать. Его гордость была достаточно потрепана бесполезными поисками Дино.

  


Вход в бойцовский зал находился между дверьми подсобных помещений. Наверное, сюда можно было попасть и через другие выходы, потому что к их приходу помещение было набито людьми. Луссурия ловко пробивался сквозь толпу, позволяя Сквало следовать за собой. Пару раз к ним подскакивали букмекеры с предложениями сделать ставки, но, не замечая интереса, быстро отставали.  
  
Наконец они поднялись на верхний уровень, откуда было отлично видно арену. Стульев здесь не было, поэтому Сквало сел на пол, свесив ноги с края. Луссурия глянул на него сверху.  
  
— Набрался? — без интереса спросил он.  
— Недостаточно, — зевнул Сквало, положив руки на прут между перилами и опустив на них голову. — После представления продолжу.  
  
Луссурия не ответил: он нашел в толпе знакомого и, отвернувшись, вовсю обсуждал с ним предстоящие бои. Вокруг них и под ними шумела толпа, пустой круглый ринг выглядел среди этого шума неуместно. Сквало снова зевнул и дернул Луссурию за ногу.  
  
— Расскажи, что сегодня будет. Дерутся только члены клуба, или перед нами может взойти новая звезда?  
  
— На ринг может выйти любой, — терпеливо пояснил Луссурия, словно и не рассказывал про все это в самолете. — Даже ты, если вдруг заблажишь. Проигравший выбывает, победитель сражается со следующим желающим. Если победитель тоже не может сражаться, на ринг выходит новая пара бойцов. Броня, оружие, пламя — можно использовать что угодно. Зал не пострадает, вон те парни будут держать вокруг арены барьер, — он указал на троих мужчин, сидящих по краям ринга на высоких разноцветных ящиках. Желтый, голубой, зеленый — хороший выбор, Сквало бы сам сделал именно такой.  
  
— И никто из пострадавших не навел на это место копов? Никаких безутешных мстителей? — поинтересовался он. Луссурия посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
  
— Копы владеют заведением, это самое защищенное от закона место в Аргентине. К тому же победители получают репутацию, работу и хорошие контракты — обычно участники прилагают столько усилий, чтобы сюда попасть, что готовы на любой риск. Случайные люди здесь почти не появляются.  
  
— Первое правило бойцовского клуба, — усмехнулся Сквало и отвернулся. Ему стало скучно. С того момента, как мир накренился, Занзас отказался от Неба, а Дино исчез, ему постоянно было скучно или паршиво. Он прикрыл глаза и начал лениво править график тренировок для отряда, вполуха слушая появившегося рефери. Тот старательно расхваливал первую пару бойцов, подгоняя зрителей сделать ставки. Ни Золотой Дракон, ни Черный Жеребец не заставили Сквало открыть глаза, пока не прилетел болезненный пинок от Луссурии.  
  
— Что такое? — недовольно спросил он. Луссурия смотрел на него твердо и напряженно, как на таймер мощной бомбы.  
  
— Сквало, я этого не планировал. Правда. Я не знал.  
  
Он кивнул вниз — и Сквало наконец повернул голову в сторону ринга. Посредине, переливаясь в разноцветном мареве защитного барьера, разминался Дино Каваллоне, загребая босыми ногами песок арены.

  


У Сквало зашумело в ушах, мир вокруг стал далеким и незначительным.  
  
На Дино были только свободные белые шорты, больше ничего. Расколотые, почерневшие татуировки охватывали его тело уродливыми лентами. Он стоял почти в самом центре, лицом к Сквало, и с легкой скукой смотрел на своего противника. Пустая ладонь машинально сжималась вокруг хлыста, которого больше не было.  
  
Ничего больше не было: ни золотого крестика на шее, ни смешной черепашки, ни фамильного кольца. Все это, кроме черепашки, бережно хранилось в поместье Каваллоне в надежде, что Дино когда-нибудь вернется. После войны Сквало заходил туда только однажды, когда думал, что Дино не мог бросить Семью и наверняка держит с ними связь. Ему хватило нескольких минут с Ромарио, чтобы оставить эту мысль. Постаревший от горя мафиози показал ему чисто убранную комнату и сказал, что Дино запретил Семье себя искать. Сам Сквало не получил от него ни слова.  
  
— Скажите дону, что мы ждем его, — попросил Ромарио, прощаясь. Он был уверен, что Сквало найдет способ это передать.  
  
Глядя, как Дино голыми руками ломает оружие противника, Сквало вдруг усомнился, что ему есть дело до того, кто ждет его дома.

  


Сквало не запомнил боев, хотя не отрывал взгляда от ринга. Перед ним высвечивались только отдельные кадры: взметнувшийся за стопой Дино песок, запрокинутая голова очередного соперника, россыпь кровавых капель, сгорающих в пламени щитов. Он смотрел, как двигается Дино, с той же слепой забытой жадностью, с которой ловил когда-то движения отца. Как будто это был первый увиденный в его жизни бой — и ему не хотелось, чтобы он заканчивался.  
  
Он понял, что-то не так, только когда пошевелился: по онемевшей руке будто прошлись точильным камнем. Сквало тряхнул ею, восстанавливая кровоток, и заметил Луссурию, который увлеченно снимал его на смартфон, не обращая внимания на ринг.  
  
— Сдурел? — возмутился Сквало. — Ты притащился в такую даль, чтобы меня фотографировать?  
  
Луссурия развел руками, ловко пряча телефон.  
  
— Впервые вижу, чтобы ты выглядел таким счастливым, захотелось сохранить. К тому же для не поклонников Черного Жеребца сегодняшние бои скучноваты. Ничто так не убивает поединок, как предсказуемый финал, а он еще и противников щадит — ни трупов, ни особых травм.  
  
Он поджал губы и неодобрительно глянул вниз, словно осуждая Дино за испорченное веселье.  
  
— Сколько прошло боев? — спросил Сквало. Луссурия бросил на него веселый взгляд.  
  
— Ну ты даешь, — присвистнул он. — Это седьмой, сейчас будет перерыв, если я что-то понимаю в организации. Еще одного предсказуемого боя зрители не вынесут, да и букмекеры уже много потеряли.  
  
— Отлично. — Сквало легко поднялся на ноги: тело звенело предвкушением встречи, опьянения как не бывало. — Узнай, где отдыхают бойцы, я собираюсь кое-кого проведать.  
  
— Предполагалось, что это ты будешь моей сучкой в поездке, — пожаловался Луссурия, удаляясь сквозь толпу. Сквало пожал плечами:  
  
— Зато я больше не угрюмый.  
  
Луссурия вернулся быстро и молча поманил к себе. Он больше не улыбался и был далеко не таким расслабленным, как пару минут назад. Сквало нахмурился и протиснулся к нему.  
  
— Проблемы?  
  
— Идем. — Луссурия повернулся и зашагал вниз. Он молчал до самого выхода, но даже потом заговорил тихо, на пределе слышимости.  
  
— Хозяева очень недовольны вечером, кое-кто считает, что сейчас его попробуют убрать или привести в негодность, чтобы следующий бой стал последним. Я бы не очень волновался, но…  
  
— Ты узнал, где он? — перебил Сквало, чувствуя, как почти детский восторг сменяется в нем жаждой крови.  
  
Луссурия молча провел магнитной карточкой по незаметной щели в стене, открывая дверь.  
  
— Местные совсем не умеют следить за карманами, — пробормотал он, вступая в тускло освещенный коридор. — И за языками тоже не умеют.

  


Они не успели пройти и десятка метров, когда им навстречу вылетело тело.  
  
— Я же говорю: не о чем волноваться, он отличный боец, — Луссурия присел на корточки и отвел с лица жертвы длинную челку, другой рукой проверяя пульс.  
  
— Какая красота, — мурлыкнул он, нежно перебирая гладкие волосы. — Ску, ты справишься тут сам? Мне нужно полчасика на личные нужды.  
  
— Мне тоже, — оскалился Сквало. — Не торопись, подходи, как все уладишь. Но если опять начнешь фотографировать, то сожрешь телефон вместе с зубами.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, — не слушая согласился Луссурия, поднимая добычу на руки. Сквало пропустил его и двинулся к проему, из которого слышались затихающие звуки потасовки.  
  
Он попал в небольшую комнату со стенами из неотделанного камня. У одной стены стояла широкая скамейка, а в углу приютился кособокий шкаф, рядом с которым лежало еще два бесчувственных тела. Дино стоял над ними и даже не выглядел запыхавшимся. Светлая аура Неба окружала его ореолом святости и угрозы, Сквало кольнуло плохим предчувствием.  
  
— Вижу, ты в отличной форме, — подал он голос. И немедленно дернулся, уходя от атаки — Дино бросился на него так быстро, что Сквало не успел смягчить удар.  
  
— Ты нахрен ебнулся или просто не рад меня видеть? — выкашлял он, отлипая от стены.  
  
Дино смотрел на него, замерев с поднятой для удара рукой, и, кажется, не дышал. Он выглядел одновременно счастливым и разочарованным, как самоубийца, у которого оборвалась веревка. Его вторая рука лежала у Сквало на плече — и он чувствовал, как подрагивают у Дино пальцы, желая то ли погладить, то ли сдавить. Сквало не стал ждать его решения — накрыл занесенный кулак ладонью и потянул к себе. Запястье под губами было горячим, сгоревшая татуировка окалиной бугрилась на коже. Дино вздрогнул от прикосновения и разжал кулак, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Сквало кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Ты мало спишь, — тихо сказал он, обводя застарелые круги под глазами. Сквало прикрыл веки, поддаваясь ласке — он всегда поддавался ласкам Дино, это давно вошло в кровь. Потом вздохнул и сжал его руку, отводя в сторону. Он был слишком зол, чтобы спустить все на тормозах.  
  
— Какого черта, Дино? — спросил он, глядя в упор. — Я в поисках тебя полмира перевернул, мне не настолько нравится путешествовать.  
  
Дино смотрел на него и молчал. В выжженных пламенем до желтизны глазах не было ни раскаяния, ни угрозы — только ожидание. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Сквало его отпустит. Сквало весело оскалился, чувствуя, как подхватывает его знакомое бешенство.  
  
— Если ты надеешься, что я испарюсь, ты идиот. Мы поговорим, даже если мне придется выбить из тебя разговор, я с самой войны собираюсь дать тебе по морде.  
  
Дино высвободил руку и почти без замаха ударил по стене — от места удара в сплошном камне поползли трещины, брызнувшая крошка оцарапала Сквало висок.  
  
— Бой выйдет неинтересным, — сказал Дино, отступая к скамье. — Тебе такие не нравятся.

  


Сквало промокнул перчаткой царапину — крови было немного — и осмотрел место удара. В стену как будто снаряд попал, киркой или кувалдой такого не сделаешь.  
  
— У тебя теперь всегда так? — спросил он. Дино кивнул.  
  
— Если бы не понизил уровень пламени за вечер, то пробил бы насквозь.  
  
— Так ты поэтому тут выступаешь? — быстро сложил картинку Сквало. — А зачем было ехать в Аргентину? В Италии мало бойцов для спарринга?  
  
— В Италии много дорогих мне вещей и людей. — Дино говорил монотонно, нехотя. — Ты видел, что осталось от местности после Бьякурана, я не хочу так же разнести собственный дом.  
  
У Сквало зачесались кулаки от желания все-таки двинуть ему в челюсть.  
  
— Дино, — мягко сказал он. — Перестань вешать мне на уши херню. Эта история была бы хороша для пятнадцатилетнего Савады, мне подростковые сказки не нужны.  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал Дино тоном дона Каваллоне. Сквало так и не понял, когда именно он приобрел эту ауру власти, в детстве ничего такого не было и близко. Он залюбовался жестким, бронзовым от загара лицом: от светского приема или совета директоров Дино отделял только костюм и одиннадцать тысяч километров.  
  
Сквало улыбнулся:  
  
— Мне все равно. Если хочешь от меня избавиться, придется потерпеть.  
  
Дино посмотрел на него с неясной тоской, словно собирался возразить, но передумал. Он опустил голову, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, полностью скрывая лицо.  
  
— Ты был у меня? — спросил глухо.  
  
— Был. Ромарио передавал, что они все тебя ждут, старик выглядит неважно. — Сквало присел на пол, сцепил руки на коленях. — Что случилось, Дино?  
  
— Помнишь Карлотту? — чуть слышно спросил Дино. Сквало быстро перебрал в памяти имена его домашних.  
  
— Кухарка? У нее еще детей парочка, да?  
  
— Была, — выдавил Дино, сгибаясь от вины пополам. — Была парочка.

  


Вытягивать из него историю пришлось по капле, Сквало даже пожалел, что не очень интересовался искусством допроса. Из отрывистых, вымученных фраз постепенно стало ясно, что о крушении тринисете Дино узнал самым худшим способом — проснувшись однажды после сиесты рядом с окаменевшими детьми.  
  
— Я… Они иногда приходили ко мне спать, я им не запрещал. — У Дино дрогнули плечи, и он надолго умолк.  
  
— Дерьмо, — выругался Сквало. Если обезумевшее без контроля Небо способно на такую дрянь, ничего удивительного, что Занзас предпочел его блокировать. — Ты спрашивал про это у аркобалено?  
  
— Конечно, спрашивал. — В убитом голосе Дино прорезалась тень негодования. — Они ничего не могут без Юни, а я не подхожу в аркобалено Неба — не выдержу. Бьякуран сломал всю систему, когда притащил своего двойника, теперь некому контролировать лишнее пламя.  
  
Он наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на Сквало отчаянными глазами.  
  
— Это мог быть ты, — сбивчиво сказал он, даже сейчас было видно, как его ужасает эта мысль. — Со мной тогда мог спать ты.  
  
Сквало среагировал быстрее, чем подумал. Он качнулся вперед и положил ладонь Дино на щеку, устраиваясь между его ног.  
  
— Я жив, — тихо сказал он, водя большим пальцем по горячей коже. — Ты же знаешь, меня трудно убить.  
  
Дино завороженно взглянул на него и потянулся поцеловать. Сквало раскрыл губы, принимая поцелуй, и повел рукой вниз, по голой груди, цепляясь за черные линии татуировок, к прикрытому одеждой телу. Когда он стиснул Дино сквозь ткань, тот всхлипнул ему в рот и двинул бедрами.  
  
— Иди сюда, — потянул его на пол Сквало. Он лег на спину, и Дино опустился сверху знакомой желанной тяжестью. Сквало привычно потянулся губами к его крестику, пока не вспомнил, что того больше нет, потом стянул с Дино шорты, сжал его зад рукой и замер — несколько секунд он просто лежал и слушал, как Дино дышит рядом.  
  
— Мне уже можно одеваться? — шепнул Дино ему на ухо. Сквало расхохотался и отбросил его шорты подальше.  
  
— Еще чего!  
  
Потом стало много прикосновений, гладкой кожи, взмокших от пота волос. Сквало укусил черную метку на шее, прошелся по ней языком, зализывая слишком глубокие следы зубов.  
  
— Отвратительно выглядит, да? — грустно улыбнулся Дино, прекратив расстегивать его пояс.  
  
— Заткнись. — Сквало перекатился и сел, глядя на Дино сверху. От его красоты как всегда пересохло во рту. Сквало провел по бугристым линиям, внимательно их рассматривая — Дино вряд ли расскажет, как именно его татуировки были связаны с тринисете, но эта связь явно грубо и болезненно разорвана.  
  
— Никакой разницы, — наконец сказал он, глядя Дино в глаза. — Совсем никакой.  
  
Потом склонился и поцеловал край рисунка, у самого основания члена. Дино застонал и сжал руку у него на затылке.  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь, — выдохнул он. Сквало сделал. Ради этих тихих, задушенных вздохов он сделал бы что угодно.

  


— Как подросток, — недовольно ворчал он через несколько минут, скидывая брюки, чтобы избавиться от мокрых трусов. Разнеженный оргазмом Дино рассеянно гладил его по ноге, не собираясь подниматься с пола.  
  
— Не холодно? — спросил Сквало, закончив с одеждой. Дино помотал головой:  
  
— Я теперь никогда не мерзну. Ты в порядке?  
  
— В полном, — покривил душой Сквало, стараясь не показать, как у него онемела рука. Похоже, долго прикасаться к Дино все-таки было чревато, но говорить ему об этом прямо сейчас он, разумеется, не собирался. — Ты говорил с Савадой?  
  
— О чем? — удивился Дино. Кажется, чувство вины не лучшим образом сказалось на его способности здраво рассуждать.  
  
— О тринисете, — Сквало присел рядом и щелкнул его по лбу. — Если Саваде будет на кого оставить кольцо Вонголы, то он может потянуть роль аркобалено Неба. Может быть, у нас появится шанс выбраться из этого дерьма.  
  
— Кольца Вонголы уничтожены, — напомнил Дино. Сквало непонимающе взглянул на него, но вспомнил, что Дино почти ничего не знает о событиях после войны.  
  
— Кольца Вонголы невозможно уничтожить, Савада просто переместил их во времени. Я видел на нем кольцо несколько недель назад.  
  
— Разве он не должен тогда предложить Вонголу Занзасу? — Дино дотянулся до его волос и пропустил между пальцами длинную прядь. — Жалко будет обрезать.  
  
— Резать не придется, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, — Занзас отказался от своего Неба, даже если кольцо Вонголы передумало и готово его принять, он сможет носить только кольцо Урагана. Насчет управления Семьей он, может, и подумает, но это ваша с Савадой забота.  
  
— У тебя есть телефон? — стоило появиться шансу на какой-то выход, как ленивая истома Дино сменилась жаждой действия. Сквало притянул его к себе, наплевав на протест в ноющей руке.  
  
— У меня нет. Но один телефон скоро подойдет. Кстати, там есть снимки, как я смотрю твои бои, тебе должно понравиться.  
  
Дино улыбнулся и опустил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Я был так хорош?  
  
— Нет, дрался ты скучновато, — процитировал Сквало по памяти. — Но я напился перед началом, мне было хорошо.  
  
Он мазнул губами по шее Дино и еще успел скосить глаза на дверь, когда щелкнула вспышка.  
  
— Привет, мальчики, — подмигнул Луссурия. — Сквало, стой, давай обсудим, кто съест мой телефон после того, как выберемся. Дино так расстроил хозяев убийством их людей, что к нам идет толпа хорошо вооруженных гостей. Кто-нибудь хочет размяться?

  


Размяться хотели все. К концу вечера они так огорчили местные власти, что Аргентину пришлось покидать верхом через горную границу с Чили. Сквало еще долго считал, что это были лучшие выходные в его жизни, хотя выкупить у Луссурии фотографии стоило ему кучу денег.


End file.
